1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat knitting machine having two needle beds, in which sinkers pivotable between the needles and controllable by means of cam parts of the carriage and having an edge influencing the yarn are arranged in such a way that the sinkers of the two needle beds are situated opposite one another and, in a forward pivoting position, form, with projections situated opposite one another, the comb gap of the flat knitting machine.
2. Prior Art
A flat knitting machine of type referred to above is disclosed by German Patent 3,609,539 which is assigned to the same assigned as this application and which corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,948 (Schmidt et al.). The bridges in the comb gap, which bridges can be formed by means of the sinkers, prevent loops from being pulled upwards during the outward movement of the needle. The sinkers act as hold-down devices, make the use of push-down devices superfluous and also form there the draw edge for the processed yarn. The cam for controlling the sinkers is here designed in such a way that the sinker adopts a desired position for each of the different functions allocated to it in the course of the formation of a loop. In the case of combination cams of modern knitting machines, in which knitting and loop-transfer systems are combined, a rapid changeover into various functional positions is required of the adjustable sinkers, compromises with the effect that the sinker cannot always adopt or maintain the optimum position for a desired function being inevitable.